


Jungle Beat

by Sootball



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cavemannish Steve, Damsel but not really a Damsel Tony, F/M, I like AUs cuz my mind can run wild, M/M, Mentions of Bucky and Peggy and Howard, Slight Science Bros, TarzanAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootball/pseuds/Sootball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony owed Bruce a favour for a problem a while back. However, he was not expecting to be shipped off to some island where there is no signal. He said the island was uninhabited, so why the hell does it feel like someone is watching?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the Disney film Tarzan. Will not follow that plot completely, but will have a similar bone structure. Please forgive any mistakes or weird phrasing, this is completely unbeta-ed.

He has been trained to observe and adapt.

But when he felt the icy water wash over him and seep into his bones, he did not see any possible way out. Here he was, clinging to an unrecognisable piece of the aircraft, legs starting to go numb. Closing his eyes, he prayed to whoever was listening up there that he be delivered to a great place. Where he can start anew in a new world.  
  
For now, it was time to sleep.

* * *

The taste of salt hung heavy in his mouth. Forcefully blinking his eyes open, he squinted at the brightness as he lifted his head from the sand.

Sand.

His face was covered in _sand_.

Steve sprang up, taking in the long stretch of beach and the tall trees that lead to a dense forest. Where was he? Didn't he die? The ice water would have frozen him to death. 'I must have floated all the way here, but how is that possible?' He thought to himself. It did not matter, because now he is alive, and he will not take this second chance for granted. Immediately his tactical mind overtook him. 

'If I am going to make a shelter, I am going to need to find materials in the forest.' With his main objective clear, he started off into the forest. However his objective soon shifted to the back of his mind. As he walked deeper into the forest, bright colours of flowers and exotic birds that soared through the tangle of trees exploded in his vision. Steve heard the faint sound of rushing water, and as the sound grew louder he stumbled upon a huge waterfall, it's spray forming a bright rainbow that disappeared into the large pool. 

He couldn't believe his eyes. The island was absolutely beautiful, and if he actually had some paper and a pencil he could spend his whole lifetime drawing every bird, flower and tree he found here. Observe and adapt. And that is exactly what he did. After drinking some of the water at the pool, he began building a shelter. The Serum helped, as Steve could actually gather strong wood and even fashioned a sharp knife from a pice of flat rock. As the sun slowly began to descend, Steve stopped to look up and assess his work. It wouldn't be called a home, but the foundations of a treehouse were beginning to take shape. He had already made enough progress to take shelter if there was any rain (but judging by the sky there won't be). If he stayed at the same pace as yesterday, he would have finished it by midday.

'This may not be so bad afterall,' Steve thought to himself. 'I can take care of myself until someone comes to find me.' He then felt unease creep into his stomach. Bucky was gone, but what about Peggy? She must think he is gone, for sure. If not, how will they know to find him? This place did not seem anywhere near where he had crashed into the ice. Maybe Howard will find him, he always had a knack of building anything he wanted. He turned, facing away from the stars.

_I will be okay._


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild course language, just a word. I seriously can't wash out Tony's mouth with soap anyways. I guess this is like...fluff?

They were told that they had to be back at home in four days, no more, no less. It was originally two, but Tony had hacked into the security cameras beforehand to witness a very heated argument between Bruce and Fury about it already.

_"2 days?! How am I supposed to gather everything in just two days?"_

_"We need you here with Stark in case of any danger-"_

_"I DON'T CARE!"_

And that's how Fury extended it to four. Bruce was still frustrated, but it did calm him down a bit. Tony wasn't talking to Bruce either. For some stupid reason Bruce made him leave his suit behind. He was given a full-blown lecture about "we are not going to blow things up" and "it's delicate work, we don't need your armour for that". It certainly wasn't as bad as Fury socking him one, but Bruce was the closest to a friend (apart from Pepper and Rhodey, but they aren't here are they?) so after about 3 hours of sulking Tony agreed to go with Bruce.

"You owe me one remember?" The voice chuckled, snapping Tony back to reality.

"And here I thought we were science bros, what happened to that?" Tony drawled as he guided the Starkplane closer to the island. It was massive, strange how it wasn't on any maps he has ever seen. He heard Bruce's voice mumble.

"What was that?"

"I said: It's not in my nature to take the blame for one of your drunken scandals." And Tony rolled his eyes. It was true, between the two of them Bruce was like a saint. A yoga master, tea drinking and chilled saint. So it surprised Tony when Bruce blatantly _lied_ to a reporter just so that she could get lost. The plane lurched, causing the third voice to grumble.

"What's going on, Stark?" Obadiah frowned as Tony fought to take control. For some reason the readings on the dials started to spin out of control. This was impossible, his tech never failed him. Fear started to creep in as the plane started to go down, heading straight towards the dense forest.

* * *

_Something has happened._

_I saw something earlier, but I'm not entirely sure._

_Will you be alright? I smell danger._

_I'll be alright. Go, stay with the others._

* * *

Tony winced, coughing from the smoke. Shifting out of his seat, he called out.

"Bruce! You there?!" He heard scuffling, and then a loud roar. Tony scrunched his eyes shut from the the sudden shower of light and groaned as he was lifted up from the wreckage and dumped on sand. If only Bruce let him bring the suit, he wouldn't be feeling this terrible. After a few more scrunches of metal he heard another body flop onto the sand, cursing. Huh, so Obadiah was alive.

"You should tell your... _Friend_ to be more gentle, we can't all be like him." It was obvious to Tony that Stane wanted to call Bruce a monster, a freak. He hated the fact that Stane came along. Tony was sure that Stane knew, and simply breezed into the tower just as they were finished packing to leave and practically invited himself. Bruce is way too nice for his own good. Luckily the Hulk is a lot more honest than human Bruce.

"Well, the good news is, most of my equipment is undamaged." Bruce said when he was back to small size. Surprisingly enough, all three of them survived the crash without any major injuries. However the plane did not really make it. Great. No transport to get home and Tony did not have his suit or the materials to fix anything. He was like a sitting duck. And he didn't like ducks unless he was eating them at Chinese. Dusting off the sand from his trouser pants, he looked around. The forest looked dense, and if Tony could help it he wouldn't go in there, but there was really nothing else on the beach to _do_. He turned around just in time to see Bruce walk towards the trees, carrying boxes of supplies that were salvagable.

"Uh, Bruce? What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? We can't stay out here, and I am going to get some work done since we're here." Tony shrugged and started to follow, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Tony," Stane frowned again, causing creases on his forehead. "Should you really be doing that? Does your friend even know what he's doing? Maybe it's best if you stay on the beach here with me until help comes along." For a brief moment, Tony would have believed him. Stane was making him choose between him and Bruce?

"Uh, yeah, why don't you wait here and write SOS in the sand using coconuts. Bruce needs my brilliance." And with that Tony turned and strolled into the forest like he owned it, ignoring the yells from Stane. 'What an annoying guy,' Tony thought angrily as he disappeared deep into the forest. 'If only I took the chance to remove him, now, where exactly am I?' The problem was, he didn't know where the hell he was. His Starkphone was dead, and the tablet was smashed in the wreckage. Therefore, he is totally lost.

"Hey! Bruce! Where are you? Kinda left a certain billionaire genius here." Tony was met with silence, the arc reactor glowing brighter from his beating heart. It was like he was being watched, and he didn't know if it was a good thing or not. Looking behind him, the beach was no where to be seen. Wait, did he come from that way? It was all very confusing. A bush rustled loudly to his right, and Tony quickly spun around, arms positioned in a guarded position and trusting his sessions with Happy will pay off. All of a sudden a the creature jumped out and brown eyes widened.

It was a squirrel.

A fucking squirrel.

He nearly had a heart attack from a squirrel. That was beyond pathetic. It was then that he noticed the fluffy thing coming closer, eyes focused on something on his wrist. Looking down, he saw his watch glinting in the small slivers of sunlight and Tony grinned, crouching down to the creature.

"Hey little guy," Tony cooed, and the squirrel came closer. "You like this? Huh? You want it?" The squirrel came even closer, little paw stretched out as Tony dangled the watch in front of him, only to snatch it away. Tony must have been hallucinating, because the squirrel looked really sad, before dashing back into the bushes. 'Hah,' Tony thought to himself gleefully. 'Thought he could mess with me, gonna have to do better than that.' Loud snarls caused every muscle to freeze, shadows stalked forward, wrapped around large, ferocious jaws. Jaguars. Perfect. Just what he needed when there was no armour between him and the beasts. 'I'm going to die here,' Tony thought to himself as they surrounded him. 'And I haven't said thankyou to Pepper yet.' Just as he was about to accept his fate, he felt himself being pulled upward. He did the only thing he could think of.

Scream and kick.

However when he kicked it was like hitting a concrete wall. His foot came into contact with firm muscle, until he was all of a sudden being held to a strong chest. Bridal style. Tony tried to look up at his rescuer and opened his mouth as they were sailing through the trees.

"Look." Tony said, squinting at the light shadowing the stranger's face. "This may look strange to you, but once you put me down you will forget everything that just happened, capische?" The stranger didn't answer, and Tony was beginning to think this guy was mute, until he saw a black shadow lunge at them, before the stranger dodged it skillfully. Tony realised his arms were circled around a neck, and cursed himself for being in this situation. Thank god Barton didn't come along. This would have been the most embarassing thing to happen this year, and he was doing so well.

The roars and snarls quietened, and he felt a tree pressed to his back and feet on a thick branch. The stranger was looking down at something, back completely turned away. Perfect opportunity to slide away. As he rounded the other side, he saw another think branch on the opposing tree. 'If I stretch, I might make it.' Tony thought to himself and placed both feet on said branch, only to realise that he overestimated the gap between the trees. He was a physicist, it didn't take him long to realise that he was actually stuck there, hands pushing against a tree while his feet were on tip-toe on the opposite branch.

"Great!" Tony exclaimed to no one in particular. "Just beautiful, do you have anyting else you wanna throw at me? C'mon! Just do it!" Thunder roared and all of a sudden he was drenched from head to toe in rainwater. Hanging his head, he startled when he met eyes with blue. Screaming, he tried to push himself up and away, only to topple. He didn't fall, and he looked to see a large hand on his chest, right above the arc reactor, holding him steady before pushing him onto the branch. Tony backed up against the tree as the figure came closer.

"Hey, don't come near me," Tony warned. "I have a friend, and if he finds out you have taken me hostage he will go all big and green on you and-" He didn't get to finish his taunt because the stranger grabbed his hand, blue eyes widening. Tony froze when he saw the face, blonde hair and blue eyes that he would oggle over when he was a kid. It can't be. It shouldn't be. He was _dead_.

He was Captain America.

* * *

For some reason instinct refrained Steve from approaching the people that had landed on the beach. They looked different somehow, not from what he remembered. Then again, many of his memories have become fuzzy in the days that he has stayed here. HIs uniform was tucked away in the treehouse, and with the help of some friends he has made along the way learnt how to fashion some cloth from animal fur.

_Who are they Steve? They look like you!_

Steve turned to look at the small monkey that crouched next to him as they watched the second figure go into the forest, the third one sitting stubbornly in the sand.

_I'm not sure, I could be seeing things._

It made sense to Steve. After wandering the whole island, there was no other human being here. Sometimes he thought he would here something, or see someone familiar, but there was nothing. No doubt that these were just some clever illusions created from his imagination. Then he realized something about one of them. That figure had a strong resemblance to Howard. Maybe it was Howard! He finally found him! Without saying anything to his monkey friend, he quickly moved throught the forestry, eyes roaming for a head of dark hair.

He found him alright. Conversing with Lionel. Or more like making fun of him. Steve watched from a tree as the figure scared the squirrel off. It was strange, the man had some resemblance to Howard, but he looked different. For some reason this man's face looked...prettier? Nicer? Steve could not find the word.

_Hey, you're no fair, you totally left me._

Steve sighed inwardly as he turned to the monkey. Always such a nosy, cheeky little thing. He motioned for her to be quiet, turning back to see the man being surrounded by Jaguars.

_Oh no._

Without really thinking Steve grabbed a vine and picked up the stock still figure. However, the Jaguars now had their hiding spot and were now climbing the tree.

_Time to go Steve! NOW!_

So Steve took off, shifting the man so the dark head rested on his chest. It felt nice. Really nice. As he dodged another Jaguar, he briefly noted the man saying something, but Steve didn't hear it. As they progressed deeper into the jungle, close to the treehouse, Steve stopped and leant the figure on the body of a tree. As he looked down he saw the Jaguars still running, but they were all over the place. Very soon, they gave up and moved away. Breathing a sigh of relief, Steve turned back to the tree only to find the man gone. Panic crawling through his chest, he rounded the tree only to find the man in a very strange position. Pushing the man gently onto the nearby branch, he slowly crept closer. 'Is this man really real?' Steve thought to himself. He needed some reassurance, some way to tell him that the man in front of him was actually _there_. So Steve grabbed his hand, not noticing the other body tensing as he felt the calloused hands, slightly more tanned than his own.

It felt amazing.

Slowly, Steve pressed his hand flat to the other man's, holding it up to see how similar, yet different they were. His eyes then shifted to the man's, and he couldn't understand what was going through those bright brown eyes. They stayed like that, ignoring the rain that batted lightly on the leave above them. Then the other man pulled away, clearing his throat.

"Tony Stark." The man held out his hand, and Steve took it. However instead of shaking he guided the hand to the centre of his own, broad chest.

"Steve."


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the slow update! I'm sure I deserve to be chucked into a volcano or something (after I finish writing everything). But here!

Tony didn't know what to think. Or what to _say_ even, which clearly showed him that this jungle environment really didn't cut it for him. Here he was taking refuge on a huge ass tree branch with his hand roaming a chiselled chest.

A chest that happened to belong to his childhood hero.

The rain seemed to quieten down as he felt himself become drawn to the blue pools. A loud roar echoed through the trees, and Tony immediately startled and recoiled from the blonde. The man in question whipped his head in the direction of the sound, eyes furrowing as he leaned out to try and see. Shakily getting to his feet, Tony dusted off as much as he could from his suit before shuffling his way to his Saviour.

"Well! Now that that's over with, I think it's time for me to go back and-"

"No." Tony's eyes lit with surprise.

"What did you say?"

"Too dangerous. With me. Stay." Tony paused to rearrange that sentence in his head before realising what the super soldier meant.

"Oh no. I'm not the damsel in distress here," The genius snapped. "I want you to take to where that sound is coming from. Now." What he didn't expect was muscualr arms encircling him and pulling, Tony having no choice but to follow the movement or risk falling out of the tree. Warm skin made colour rise to Tony's face, but he quickly forced it to go away. Now was not the appropriate time to oggle over a war hero.

Another roar.

This time it was much louder, and Tony pushed away before steadying himself. Captain America looked confused at first from the sudden separation, but then broad shoulders seemed to slump in defeat before a large hand gripped a vine. Reaching out, it seemed that he had decided that he will take Tony to the source of noise. Feeling the callouses on the man's hands, Tony would later argue that he did not infact yelp when he was pulled forward, an arm wrapping around his slim waist and jumping off the branch.

Nope. It didn't happen.

* * *

It usually takes a lot for Bruce to get angry. Most people believe that the only way to coax the Other guy of him is through anger, but in reality it could be anything, as long as it increases the heart rate. Make him mentally weakened.

Such as now, where Tony is missing.

After collecting some samples, Bruce had returned to the beach to find the jet Tony-less. He could feel his heart rate start to quicken as he turned back to the trees, drowning out the Obadiahs rant. It was a big island, where there were no buildings or cars or roads. Nothing that would be familiar to Tony. 

Pepper was going to absolutely fry him.

With a loud roar, he charged into the forest, feeling himself grow and the telltale sound of fabric being stretched to its limit. _Where is small metal man?_ A gruff voice growled in his mind. _I don't know_ Bruce answered, feeling the anger rise, _but we're going to find him_.

* * *

_You ran off on me again!_

_I'm sorry, you know I mean well._

_Cozying up to them already huh?_

_Shush Peggy_

Steve wasn't going to be a child. It was selfish to actually think that the stranger would want to stay with him in the first place. They've only known each other for...less than half a day? Maybe less, but it wasn't really the point. After hanging around his friends for so long, he was able to understand the body language of others. Believe him, humans are a lot easier to read than animals from what Steve has seen today. From the corner of his eye he can see the fluid movement of Peggy swinging through the trees, keeping the same steady pace as them.

_That strange man is very noisy..._

_I know that._

_...And cute._

_I know tha- What?_

Even if it wasn't through Steve's mind, he could have heard her loud laugh. The subject matter itself was babbling , but Steve could only pick out words such as "Pepper" and "Jarvis" and "coffee". That last word he knew at least, or at least...he thinks he does. Toned arms and legs wrapped around Steve tightly, and the blonde couldn't help but think that it was adorable. Landing in an empty space, Steve peeled Tony off of him and pushed the man behind him in a guarded position. The air was still, even the birds were more quiet than usual. Something must have scared all of them off. Steve slowly scanned the area, eyes furrowed.

"Steve, I-"

"HUAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Something large leaped towards them and Steve dived to the side, taking Tony with him. The thing was huge, and nothing Steve had ever seen before. Every tense muscle in its form screamed anger. There was no way that he could think of to calm it down. Growling, the creature turned back towards them, greens eyes flashing. 

_Steve._

Not taking his eyes off the oponent, he saw his spear drop from above. Just shy of a metre away from him. Inching carefully towards it, Steve never took his eyes off the beast as he slowly bent down, fingers curling around the weapon.

_Thanks. Peggy._

The beast charged, meaty hands stretched out to swipe. Steve darted out of the attack, slipping past and trying to find a weakness. Somewhere in the background he could here Tony yelling, something along the lines of "Bruce" and "stop".  If the beast did not yield, nor would he.

* * *

 Tony was getting a headache. It was like everyone has decided to ignore him today. The Captain had shoved him to the side, effectively making him fall butt-first on the ground as Steve stood protectively over him. In a more normal situation Tony would have taken his time to admire Steve's ass in a loin cloth that really did hide nothing. 

Steve shifted to the side, taking Hulk's attention away from Tony's direction. It is probably now that Tony should start trying to prevent the fight and bloodshed that will occur. He knows what Captain America can do, but he also knows what the Hulk is capable of too.

"Hey! Stop this! Bruce look! I'm fine! Not hurt or anything!" Bruce didn't seem to be listening. With his back to the playboy, the Hulk kept his focus on the small blonde man that was holding a weapon.

Figures.

Steve didn't seem like he was listening either, and Tony was beginning to be annoyed. Looking around him, there were no pebbles or branches that Tony could easily throw to grab Bruce's attention. So what does he do?

Unlacing his Italian leather, the shoe hit the Other Guy with a slap.

Tony smiled for being able to hit Bruce squarely at the back of his head. He's going to remember this so he can tell Rhodey that he isn't a lousy shot. The huge head turned around and fixed his eyes on Tony, before slowly stumbling his way towards him. This was good, this was very good. 

"That's right Big guy, I'm fine, see? Not hurt." Tony couldn't help but grin as the green started to disappear from the Hulk's eyes. Placing his hand carefully on one shoulder, Tony watched as he came face-to-face with his Science Bros. Heaving a huge sigh of relief, Tony gave a small hug to the biologist, patting his bare back.

"Don't do that again." Bruce mumbled tiredly, and Tony nodded heaving a small laugh at his sleepy looking face.

And then he was wrenched back behind a muscular chest. Peeking out from the side, he saw Bruce's wide eyes (not green thank god) both hands held up in surprise. Pointed right at neck, the spear glinted in the little bit of sun as Steve gave off a very dangerous aura.

"Who. Are. You?"

**Author's Note:**

> I twisted things around a bit, but this is only the beginning! Also, I know that he should a froze but I am doing this so that the plot in my head works, okayz?


End file.
